1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earth-working implements and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically maintaining the blade of an earth-working implement in a level position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art angle or level controllers utilize a damped pendulum, a mercury switch or a pressure head transducer with various electrical circuits to detect the angle of the blade relative to the gravity vector. All such systems are subject to large errors due to the shocks and vibrations commonly encountered on earth-working equipment. As a result, such prior art devices are either extremely unstable or extremely slow in response. Some exhibit hysteresis effects and all are expensive and complex.